The present invention relates generally to an improved pipe and conduit hanging apparatus and more specifically to a conduit clip and support strut that quickly and inexpensively secures conduit to a support strut for use primarily in the electrical industry.
Pipe and conduit hanging devices are frequently used in factory and commercial structures for supporting pipes and conduit from ceilings or overhead areas. In such installations, the pipe and conduit hanging devices are typically secured to ceiling beams and overhead trusses. In recent years, there has been a significant increase in the use of pipes and conduit for the transmission of fluids, such as oil or water, and to encase electrical conductors, such as power wiring, computer wiring, and communication cables, in both industrial and residential applications. Such conduit and pipe are also used for the transmission of gases.
Often, such pipe and conduit hanging devices are constructed from prefabricated parts to attempt to reduce on-site labor costs. However, even using prefabricated components, assembly is often slow due in part to archaic design considerations.
Known pipe and conduit hanging devices, such as beam clamps, typically require insertion of a bolt extending from a collar carrying the pipe, into a mating bore of the beam clamp. Due to poor lighting conditions often surrounding such a location, and a generally unfavorable position of the installer with respect to the work being performed, even the simple operation of threading the bolt can become a time-consuming as well as a tedious task. This results in increased costs and time delays.
Attempts to effect rapid and easy assembly of such conduit hanging devices is often thwarted due to the fact that the bolt may twist and turn and become cross-threaded or otherwise displaced, thereby requiring repositioning and realignment. Beam clamps are relatively expensive and use of multiple beam clamps along a length of pipe may adversely increase the cost of a construction project. Other known pipe and conduit hanging devices require insertion of a bolt into two separate aligned bores of a beam clamp. This often limits the adjustability of the bolt relative to the clamp, thus increasing costs when the clamps must be relocated.
C-clamps affixed to top beams are often used to suspend pipe and conduit. These clamps include a set screw for securing the clamp in position and a pipe hanging rod threaded into the lower jaw of the clamp. In this type of clamp both the supported weight of the pipe and the pressure of the set screw act in the same direction on the lower jaw. Thus, the supported weight of the pipe and any increase thereof resulting from vibration or use of the pipe act to bend the lower jaw and loosen the set screw. This may cause a decrease in the load bearing capacity of the clamp and eventual failure of the hanging device resulting in potential damage or injury.
Support trusses or struts are often used to mount electrical conduit where such conduit is typically mounted on top of the support strut. However, in some installations where multiple conduits are crowded along a support strut, there is insufficient room on the support strut to mount an additional required conduit. Often, a second support strut is suspended below the first support strut to provide a surface upon which the conduit may be mounted. Installation of a second support strut is expensive and time-consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conduit hanging device which overcomes the above problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel conduit hanging apparatus that quickly and easily secures conduit and pipe to a support strut.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel conduit hanging apparatus that allows pipe and conduit to be mounted below a support strut.